Skins Series 6
by justaiden
Summary: The Gang in their second year at Roundview.  main couple Mini and Franky but everyone will be in
1. Mini

**Mini**

'_Franky, we shouldn't,' she doesn't listen and starts to kiss down my neck. Bringing her hands up my shirt, she holds my sides. 'Franky!' I gasp, 'oh god.' She looks up to me. It's not her; her face has morphed into Nick's. There is the most evil look on his face._

My head jolts up, sweat on my forehead. _It was just a dream, it wasn't real._ I tell myself. The alarm on my phone goes off telling me I should get ready for school. It's been a while since I've seen Franky yet I still can't stop thinking about her. I talked to Grace about it and all she said was to follow my heart, whatever the fuck that means. I Guess I'll see what my heart wants when I see her today.

* * *

><p>I walk into the common room and see Grace, Rich, Freaky, and Alo sitting together. They've changed over holiday; Grace is still the same though. Rich buzzed off his hair because he "couldn't stand the Bieber" he looks hapy. Alo doesn't look as farm boy as he usually does, probably because it's the first day. Then Franky, she has changed. She cut her hair short on the top so it's like pixie hair, she must not have anything in it because it has a slight curl to it. Her clothes have changed; not the get up she wore her first day last year but not the girl cloths she wore with us, something in-between. She looks good.<p>

"Hey guys," I say with a big smile, which surprisingly wasn't fake. They each say their 'hello's and I sit on the arm of the couch. Grace gives me a look meaning I should sit next to Franky. I give her a look back meaning 'shut the fuck up'. But I look over at franky who was looking up at me. "what?" I ask trying to not sound mean.

"You've changed," she says with a smile. She was right, I let my hair grow and I've been trying to eat healthy. I'm not as flashy as last year, more of a casually look.

"Just trying to be happy with myself," I smile and notice she pats the spot next to her. I slide down and our legs are just barely touching. My heart starts to race.

* * *

><p>"Hey Min, wait up," I turn to see Franky running towards me. I instantly get a huge smile. "Want to come over? Dads are having a dinner with some friends and said I should have someone come."<p>

"I, uh, me?" I was puzzled by this.

"Yes you!" she says in a duh voice.

"Yeah, Sure I'd love to."

We stop at my home so I can change and tell my mum. As I lift my shirt off I can see Franky in my mirror looking at me.

"You have changed," she says as I put my new blouse on.

"Is that bad?" I turn to her and look straight into her eyes.

"No, it's, wow, great." Her eyes flash down to my unbuttoned shirt then back to my eyes. "You look. Healthy."

"Thanks," I feel my cheeks getting hot. I finish getting dressed and we head to her home.

"Hey dads," Franky calls we walk in, "I'm home, Mini's here!"

"Good lord Franks," one of her dads says from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The dinner was very good. There were two friends of her dads and they were old army friends. They shared stories and had some laughs. We all sat in the living room and the attention went to Franky, they were asking things about school and different projects she has done. I was half listening I was more focused on how close we were sitting and how every once in a while her hand would bush up against my knee.<p>

"So Frank, is this your girlfriend?" one of them ask. I look straight at all of them probably with a shocked look on my face. Franky and I look at each other and back at them.

"What, no we're just-"

"We aren't-"

"We're Mates-"

"Yeah," We were both talking at once cutting each other off.

"Oh okay, just wondering."

After everyone left Franky asked if I wanted to stay with her for the night since it was very late.

We were up in her room looking at all of the clothes she made over the summer.

"Thanks for inviting me," I say with a smile.

"It was fun, well besides when they thought we were together."

"Yeah, can you imagine us?" I rolled my eyes and tried to shrug it off like it meant nothing.

"Yeah, crazy," she looks up to me. It looks like she has a lot more to say but can't.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to do it. I practically run over to her, grab her, and kiss her with all my force. It felt so good. She kissed back with what seemed like the same amount of force as me, like she had wanted the same thing. We make out way to her bed and I push her down and get on top of her. After fifteen or so minutes we stop.

Breathing heavily all she says is 'wow' and we sit there for a while.

We soon fall asleep, Franky curled up to my chest with my arms around her. It felt so right.

_So this is what you mean Grace, 'follow my heart.' I should listen to you more often._

* * *

><p><strong>an: hope you enjoyed. please review. :)**


	2. Matty

**Matty**

"That was different," I say in a husky voice taking deep breaths. Liv and I just got done having sex as we do every day before school when she stays with me.

"I felt like trying something new," she sparks up a splif and inhales deeply.

"We have college in 30 minutes."

"So, I'll be fine." We get dressed and head to school.

* * *

><p>I see the gang but Liv just keeps walking; it's been a little weird, all of us together. Especially with me and Franky in the same room.<p>

"Liv, shouldn't we stop and say 'hi'?"

"Why the fuck would you want to do that?" she looks over at them, "what the hell? You just want a chance to talk to Franky, is that it?"

"No, I told you that is over!"

"Right, fuck off. You talk to _them_ if you want!" She storms off into the next corridor without me protesting.

"'ello guys," I say walking up to them.

"Hey Matty!" "Hey." "Bro." "Hello Matty." Came from all of them, I sit next to Franky and Mini on the couch. They were all talking about some big party that's going on this weekend.

"It's going to be sick!" said my little brother. "I need a good ragger!"

"Nick, you party every weekend," I say with a laugh. Franky chuckles with me.

When we left for class I caught up with Franky to talk. "Is everything okay with us?"

"Yeah, it's all in the past," she says.

"Good because I was hoping we could see each other sometime."

"See each other or _see each other_?"

"Franky, you coming?" Mini calls from the other end of the hall.

"Yeah, just a second. Look, you have Liv don't fuck that up. No more head fucking. We're just mates, yeah?"

"Yeah I guess," Franky runs over to Mini and hooks her arm around Mini's. _What is going on there?_

"So what did you two talk about?" Liv comes up behind me.

"Nothing, just making sure everything is okay."

"Right, that better be all," we go off to class and don't talk about it any more.

* * *

><p>Liv and I decide to go to the party just so we can get fucked out of our minds. After fucking and Liv getting ready we leave. When we get there everyone is already blown. I see Franky, Mini, and Grace dancing together. <em>Why are they always together?<em>

"I'm going to find some pills." Liv says disappearing into the crowd.

After a few drinks I join the girls on the dance floor. I could feel the bass coming through my feet pulsing all over my body. The drinks were kicking in because I started to let go and try to dance. I started to grind up against Franky without thinking. I feel someone slap my face and push me out of the crowd; it must've been easy because I was stumbling the whole time. I expected Franky or Liv to be standing in front of me but it wasn't; it was Mini.

"How dare you! What the fuck were you thinking? She doesn't want you, you have Liv! Stop going back to Franky! She is so much happier without you! Just fuck off!" She slaps me again and goes to Franky and pulls her away. Still in shock I turn around only to see Liv standing behind me having watched the whole thing.

"How much did you hear?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I thought you said it was nothing!"

"I was, I mean is. We were just dancing and Mini kinda freaked."

"Right, it didn't sound like that was it."

"It was!"

"Fuck you Matty, I give up. Find someone else to fuck and fuck with." She left through the crowd. After another glance at Franky I leave.

* * *

><p>Back at the house I've had some time to think; which only makes me pissed.<p>

"Why do I fuck everything up? And what was that with Mini and Franky? Gawd! I'm such an arse!" I punch my wall.

"What the fuck man!" Nick was standing in my door way.

"What is going on with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"Mini!"

"Dude, we broke up forever ago. I don't know what she does any more. We walk every once in a while, that's it."

"Well something is going on with her and Franky and I need to know what."

"Hey, calm down. I thought you said you two were over?"

"We are, I mean, yeah. I just-" I couldn't put the words together how I feel.

"What happened to Liv?"

"I don't know, she got pissed and said she was done."

"You really need to sort yourself out, mate."

"Don't tell me what to do, yeah!" I suddenly was getting mad again.

"I'm just saying; this mess with you and Franky keeps fucking you over."

"Fuck off!" I pushed him out of my way as I ran out the door.

"Where you goin' this time? Seems like that's the only thing you're good at, running away!" I hear Nick yelling at me as I run out the front door and down the street.

Before I know it I run into someone. I almost didn't stop until I heard the familiar voice.

"What the fuck?" Franky says getting up off the ground.

"Sorry."

"Matty?"

"What, you going to bitch at me too?"

"Bitch at you? Why, what happened?"

"First Mini, then Liv, then Nick. Now you?"

"Well maybe for knocking me over. But no, what happened?"

"You."

"me? Why me?"

"Because everyone thinks I'm in love with you or something. I try to dance with you and Mini slaps me and tells me to leave you alone. Liv sees and tells me to fuck off and leaves me. Nick yells at me and says I need to fix myself and all I do is run. I don't fucking getting it. I'm not in love with you!"

"Well that's good to know. Look I'm sorry, I feel like this is partly my fault. But I can't help you Matty. This is something you have to work out yourself."

"But, I can't. I've tried and it just doesn't work."

"Why don't you come it, it's getting cold." She leads me into her house and gets me some tea.

"Thanks," I say when she hands it to me. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Don't be, it's fine," she takes a sip of her own tea. _God she's so beautiful._ I think to myself. "I think you just need some time to think. Then deal with the drama with Li-" I couldn't help it, I kissed her. I kissed more passionately than I've kissed anyone before.

She pushed me off and stared at me. "What the fuck was that?"

"I thought… I just… Didn't you want to?"

"No! this is your probably Matty! You don't think about anyone else, you just act. I don't like you anymore Matty, I did last year but I moved on. I'm happy now. You should do the same."

"Fuck you're doing it to. Fine, fuck all of you. I don't need this." I slammed the tea down and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where to or what I would do once I got there, I just ran.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Review please. :)**


	3. Grace

**AN sorry it took so long to update, school started and I'm trying (and kinda failing) to have a life. but her it is, the next chapter. I'll make sure to get the next one up soon. Review please. **

* * *

><p>Grace<p>

It was such a lovely morning; sun shining, birds calling, the smell of the rain the night before lingering through my open window. The light on my four poster bed made everything look purple. I pull the curtains open to find Rich had gone during the night.

He stayed with me late last night; he must have left after I fell asleep. He usually does as to not have my father know. _Too bad Daddy couldn't just trust us and understand we love each other, _I think so myself as I pull on my dressing robe.

Mother is in the kitchen cooking breakfast; I kiss her on the cheek as she says 'good morning' as we do every day. Father must have already gone to work. After eating and tell Mum my plans for my birthday get together that night I head up to get ready for college.

Today I am turning 18. Dad said I can have my friends over for dinner and to hang out at home. It was nice of him considering he doesn't want to jeopardies his work. Mini offered to have it with her but Dad said I'll only turn 18 once so I should be allowed to host my own party at home.

* * *

><p>I leave for school like I do every day; walk to Franky's then meet up with Rich and Alo on the way to college. We didn't really plan it; we just noticed one day that we always meet up at the same time. So it became habit.<p>

I knock on Franky's door and one of her dads answers. "Franks, it's Grace; you must be running late sport." He calls up to her.

"Oh no, Mr. Fitzgerald, I can to talk to you and um the other Mr. Fitzgerald," I say with a laugh. I've never asked what to call then.

"Oh, and what would you like to talk about, my dear?"

"Well, today is my 18th birthday and my father is letting me have a party tonight. I wanted to ask if Franky could come and stay the night at mine."

"Why, of course. You know you don't always have to ask us Grace. We trust you and Frank." He says with a smile. At this Franky comes down the stairs.

"What did I hear about a party?" she said jokingly, "bye Dad, see you later."

"Have a good day girls, and happy birthday Grace."

"Thank you," I say with a wave as we walk down the street. "You look nice," she gives me a smile and looks down at the ground, I can see her cheeks get slightly red. She does look nice, different. For the first time in the year I've known her she is wearing "normal" clothes. Not the clothes she makes; while I love those, it's different to see her so _normal. _I wonder why she is wearing it but decide to push it out of my mind because I see Alo and Rich coming up to our left. When they notice us Alo runs up the hill holding what looks like a small red box. He gets to me out of breath with his arm stretched out to me. I look over to Rich who is giving me a look probably meaning 'I told him not to but he insisted.'

I take the box and open it. Inside, there was a leather strap with a metal spike in the middle.

I look up with a confused look and Alo says after standing up straight, "It's from the day you and Rich started, you know, seeing each other."

"Oh! That day I dressed up to help you," I say looking over to Rich. "I don't remember this though," I say taking it out of the box.

"Well, I kinda modified it to make it more wearable."

"Oh, thank you, Alo," I give him a hug and let him put it on me.

Rich gave me a hug and said happy birthday and kissed me. Not going to lie, I was a little disappointed he didn't give me something but Alo did. But I put that out of my mind too because we began discussing the party.

When we get to the common room Nick and Mini are playing the miniature football game. Mini looks up at me with a big smile and runs over to give me a hug.

"Happy birthday, Grace!" she says as she spins me around.

"Thank you, Min; you can put me down now." She lets go of me and smiles.

"Sorry, I just can't believe my oldest friend is finally 18."

Mini hasn't always been this happy and unpredictable, it actually started last year. Right about the time of the play; come to think of it, the day she and Franky kissed she seemed to have been happier. She told me about her feelings for Franky but I never expected anything to happen._ I wonder if she took my advice about it. She does seem so much happier since this year of college has started. I'm just so glad she is better from last year._

* * *

><p>It was an average day; classes, lunch, more classes, Rich and Alo trying to get me to skip class. I almost forgot it was my birthday, almost. Mini and Franky came home with me to get ready.<p>

Mum stopped Franky to talk and catch up so Mini and I go up to my room.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," I say as Mini is singing along to some song on the radio.

"Well, yeah, it's my best friend's birthday!" she says in a sing-songy voice.

"I mean always, ever since school started you have been in a constant good mood."

At this she tries to act like I didn't say anything and looks at the new clothes my mum got me. But I stop her, "Don't change the subject, I know something is different. What happened?" Mini sighs and looks up at me with her 'I give up look' and she started to tell about her night with Franky.

"So are you two together?" I ask when she finishes.

"Well, not officially; I mean, we never really talked about it." She looks down as if she is embarrassed by this.

"Well, I'm just glad you're finally happy and it worked out." I say with a smile; as if on cue Franky walks in with a plate of cookies obviously from Mum.

* * *

><p>The party was fun; we made a fire out back. Franky and the boys roosted different foods. Rich tried to tell scary stories but it didn't really work out. My dad came out around midnight to tell the boys it was time to leave.<p>

Rich still didn't give me anything, so when he was gone I had to say something to the girls.

"Is it weird that Rich didn't give me something?"

"He didn't?" Franky asked.

"No, not a thing."

"Maybe he's saving it," Mini says with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah maybe," I say looking out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>like it? hate it? please review and tell me, thanks :)<strong>


End file.
